Jealousy is so sexy on you George
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Why is George so jealous? What are his feelings and who are they for? Short first chapter. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy is so sexy on you George.

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic you shouldn't even bother to read it. It just sucks so just go ahead and flame me already because this is a really sucky fanfic, but if you do like it then press that little review button down the bottom and give me some tips on how to improve it. Oh and also, I made the twins only one year older than the trio so that's why they are still there a year after they are not supposed to be. **

George held back a growl, Ron and Lavender were snogging again and it was driving him crazy. He really wished they would stop not just for his sake but for the people around him especially Hermione, she was his best friend and the person that knew him the most, besides Fred that is. Hermione was constantly getting hurt by Ron when he was following other girls around. It tugged at his heart when he saw Ron with any girl. He supposed that was because he was such good friends with Hermione. She was the one who kept him from getting expelled. Even though it would never happen considering how forgiving Dumbledor is. Still it kept Filch away from his chains. '_Ugh, it's like a train wreck I seriously refuse to believe that's MY brother me George Weasley the king of snogging has a little brother that is atrocious at it it's disgusting.'_ He tore his eyes away from the sight that was making him mad, and … jealous? George had only once felt jealousy and that was when Fred had gone to the Yule Ball with Angelina Johnson two years ago. He had really liked Angelina. But why was he jealous now? Surely he didn't like Lavender Brown! She was a disgusting gossip that's all … then why was he so mad? George was feeling so mad that he wanted to punch … Lavender? Why does he want to punch Lavender? Is it because George is just being protective of her? He walked over to them and ripped them apart. They were both startled for a few seconds before they realized what had happened Lavender started reaching out for Ron calling out "Won-Won!" George was shocked he hadn't realized what he was doing until he had done it. He backed away as Ron started looking annoyed.

"What do you want George? We were kind of in the middle of something." Ron said a bit harshly. George was but came up with a witty remark quickly.

"Just saving everyone from the horrific sight of you snogging someone like THAT!" George replied rather rudely.

"You know sometimes I really hate you George and now is one of those times!" and with that Ron stormed off.


	2. Thoughts and little words :)

**I'm so sorry, haven't updated since I made this, but I really got into other pairings, I'm sorry, and I'll try t update more often next time! Anyway, enjoy and I do not own Harry Potter in any way!**

Ron knew he shouldn't have been that angry, but George was making him so mad recently, and he didn't know why. He thought he was happy with Lavender, but he didn't feel that way anymore, he just felt so unhappy, and being around George made him angrier and angrier that he couldn't have what he wanted, even though he himself didn't really know what he wanted.

A lot of people were quite shocked by Ron's outburst, as it was the time where everyone was in a sleepy daze and were going to fall asleep if it wasn't for their huge amounts of homework. Ron could feel eyes burning into his back as he stomped out of the common room and into the halls of Hogwarts. He could tell someone had followed him, and he knew that it wasn't Lavender, because all she would do was run up to him, scream 'Won-Won!' and start snogging him again. _'She really is a horrible snogger' _Ron thought as he walked, trying to figure out who it was, because he would not dare turn around and face them.

It wasn't Harry or Hermione, no they went to bed a while before it happened, they had been acting suspiciously recently, and it was getting on Ron's nerves. They were being secretive and whenever he asked them about it, they would divert their eyes and tell him they didn't know what he was talking about, then they would share a look and a small smile from Hermione, then a grin from Harry and what it would equal was a confused and hurt Ron.

So there went Ron still not knowing that the ginger was trailing behind him, George. You see, George wanted to now where Ron went when he was angry, Ron always went the same way, and George had tried following him on numerous occasions, and always finding that Ron knew he was their. He also wanted to apologize to Ron, he really hadn't meant to get angry, and of course he was still making up excuses as to why he had.

When Ron finally stopped, it was at the end of a corridor, which left George absolutely nowhere to hide. Ron turned around, and I know what you're thinking 'Wait, no! Don't turn around Ron, George wants to see your hiding place!' or something around those lines. But what you don't know is that George had already thought of this, and had kept Harry's invisibility cloak close at hand for the past couple of weeks. He had needed to go for walks and clear his head a bit. So George had had the cloak on from the start so he wouldn't be spotted by Ron, and it would have worked too, if Ron hadn't of had extremely sensitive ears!

So when Ron turned around, he was confused at first, because he knew that it was Harry's invisibility cloak, but he didn't know who had it. Then it clicked, George had had the invisibility cloak for weeks and he was the one who started all this in the first place.

"George," he sighed, "what do you want? And don't act like I don't know you're there, because I could hear you walking behind me the whole time, and I know you've had the invisibility cloak for weeks!"

That's when a ginger head popped out of nowhere, kind of guilty looking, then some shoulders and then a torso as well, then the rest until George was standing in front of him. And believe me, it was going to be a long talk…

**Jeeze, I can't believe that I actually got this done! Okay, so the next chapter won't be like the past two, it will be about Harry and Hermione, and you get to see what their secret is! Oh, and I know this is a little longer, but I wrote the first chapter ages ago, when I wrote worse than I do now, so the chapters are going to get longer and longer. Bye!**


End file.
